


Reunion Part 1

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: Lance and Allura take a moment alone.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	Reunion Part 1

The royal family stands on the landing pad, watching a dark-metaled ship settle on one of the numbered spaces. It's freezing, breath rising in white plumes on every exhalation. Lance is practically vibrating in place, not only cold, but also eager to see Allura and Romelle again, excited to goof off with Lotor. Next to him, Keith almost suppresses a soft sound in the back of his throat. Shiro’s on this ship.

Lance settles a hand on the small of Keith’s back. Keith’s tail wraps snugly around his ankle. He’s grateful he has someone to support him. Sure, he has Coran and Adam, but Keith’s of a whole different caliber. The Galra has been by his side the entire movement, working with him and Adam to alter legislation to be enacted upon the first thaw. Even while fighting to learn legal jargon until their eyes bleed, Lance has been able to count on his spouse to stick with him. It’s a very nice feeling.

Shiro steps out first, dressed in fine armor, the swooping sigil of the Imperial Guard on his chest, cloak trailing the white tile beneath his feet. Keith’s tail tightens, and Lance slips his hand around his waist, thumb slipping beneath his vest to draw comforting circles into his side.

The captain places a fist over his breast, taking a knee in front of Alfor and Coran. Behind him, Lance hears Adam’s feet shuffle as Shiro’s gray eyes dart their way momentarily. The kings nod, and Alfor tells Shiro to rise. Shiro does as he’s told, gestures to the ramp of the ship, rattles off names and titles, and _finally_ , after a small eternity, Allura, Lotor, and Romelle descend the ramp.

Standing between her husband and lover, Allura is hand-in-hand with Lotor, her arm around Romelle’s waist. The waif-like blonde leans into her slightly. She’s still fragile, Lance can tell, but it seems like there’s more of her now than last time he saw her.

Allura is beaming, practically alight. Lance smiles; she’s as happy to be home as he is to see her. Next to him, Keith jolts, eyes widening momentarily. Lance wonders vaguely what it’s about, but doesn’t have much time to think on it before it’s time for formalities.

“Welcome, Prince Lotor,” Alfor says, holding out his arm in greeting.

Lotor clasps it just below the elbow in traditional greeting. “Thank you for having us. I was surprised and flattered when I received Crown Prince Lancel’s invitation.” Lance smiles, bows his head graciously. Lotor responds in turn as he greets him and Coran.

“Nonsense.” Alfor waves a hand, pretending it was his idea all along. “We are family now, after all.” Lance can _feel_ Keith rolling his eyes, imagines his ears falling back with the motion. He bites his lip to keep from laughing. He assumes his imagination is in fact reality when Keith elbows him in the side. He bites harder. “Now, where are my girls?”

“Hello, Father.” Allura hands Romelle off to Lotor, who keeps a gentle hand between her shoulders. She throws her arms around her fathers. “Hi, Dad. I missed you both. Good to see you, Adam. My brother running you ragged?”

“Into the ground, your Majesty.” Adam smiles, bowing deeply.

“I expect nothing less. Hi!” Allura throws her arms around Lance. Lance squeezes back, basking in his sister’s warmth.

“Hey. I missed you. It’s not home without you here.”

“I know. I missed you too.” Allura squeezes him tight. Lance can feel Keith watching, eyes never leaving Allura. After a long moment, Allura gives Keith a hug too, kisses his cheek. Lance sees him whisper something in her ear, sees a wide grin break over her face.

“Now then!” Coran chirps, exceptionally chipper when facing an evening with his entire family in the same room. Coran is the glue that holds them together. “Shall we continue this inside before we all freeze to death?”

Lance glances to Keith and Shiro, who had stepped away for a greeting over their own, rubbing their cheeks together. There’s a particular smile Keith has, one that he saves just for his family. Lance can’t help but feel the slightest bit jealous. He’s not part of Keith’s family.

That's not his part to play.

He turns to his fathers. “Yes, please.”

It’s not his place to be Keith’s family. That’s not his job.

Instead of dwelling on his ruined concept of family and community, Lance throws an arm over his sister’s shoulders. He wants to say hi to Romelle, but knows she needs to settle before she can handle very much.

Allura tugs on his sleeve. “Have you got a minute?”

Lance turns back to his spouse. “Will you be alright for a bit?”

“Yes.” Keith nods. He’s got a new spring in his step. “I’ll be fine. But it’s time for lunch…”

“We’ll catch up. We only need a few minutes,” Allura promises, smiling at her brother-in-law. She pulls Lance into a spare sitting room off the main hall. The moment the door is closed, Lance throws his arms around his sister again. “I missed you. I miss you both,” he says.

“We missed you, too. Romelle talks about you sometimes these days. She talks more in general. Yesterday, she asked if we could go look at the moons.”

“That’s great! Will she be okay with just Lotor?”

Allura draws back, hands slipping down to his. “Of course. They’ve grown much closer.”

“Romantically?”

“Not quite, but definitely loving. Our arrangement is working better than we expected.” Allura’s smiling so brightly. Lance is so happy to see her happy. He remembers her fear when the conditions of the alliance were placed before them. Truthfully, Allura had so much more to lose. If not for Lotor’s understanding, she would have lost Romelle. “There’s something I must tell you.”

Lance frowns, immediately thinking of war rooms and assassins. “Is everything okay? Are you alright? Are you in danger?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. But… And understand I haven’t even told our fathers… I am pregnant.”

Lance blinks, mouth agape. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Seriously?” Lance sniffles, eyes watering, so delighted for his sister. Allura will make a wonderful mother.

“Yes, Lance. Seriously.” Allura beams, body vibrating from whatever multiple emotions are coursing through her veins. Lance tethers their quintessence together, lets their excitement blend, swirl in the space between them.

“Oh, Ancients! Allura!” Lance throws his arms around his sister again, holds her close. Allura laughs into his chest, squeezing him tight. Lance knows he’s crying, but he can’t help it. He loves his sister, loves Romelle, and, in an increasingly familial way, loves Lotor. 

It’s his nature to love, his primal instinct. He was born with this, with blue scales painting his body.

“I told Lotor you’d cry,” Allura laughs.

“Shut up! My kids are gonna be cuter than yours, so we'll see who's laughing then!”

“I told him you’d say that, too. Before you ask, he’s delighted.”

“Good. It’s hard to get a read on him.”

“Oh, goodness, yes. For our first few phoebs, I had to be connected to him to get even an idea of how he was feeling.” Allura draws back, ever the responsible one. “We should go. You need to eat, and we both need to change.”

“Lotor wearing his armor?”

Allura rolls her eyes, ushers her brother out of the room. “I swear he lives in it. I blame his father. Heathens, the both of them.”

“Hm. I buy that. You'd think Honerva would have taught them better...”

“Say, how are things going with Keith?”

“It’s, uh.” Lance blushes beneath his scales. “It’s going. He’s doing well and, uh. It’s…”

Allura snickers. “I see. Well, I’m excited to witness how _well_ it’s going tonight.”

The blush deepens beneath his scales as he glares at his sister. He relents after only a few seconds. “Well, if you’re going to watch, will you make sure to tell him he’s doing a good job?”

“Of course, but why the request?”

“Just… He seems to have a lot of anxieties. I think he fears himself to be inadequate.”

“Well, he’s not ideal, to be sure. But he is cute if nothing else-”

“He’s talented and smart. Calling him cute is so…”

“Inadequate?” Allura supplies, smirk unrelenting.

Lance rolls his eyes, tempted to start shoving and messing around like the old days. But things are different now. They’re grown, and the days of messing around are over. They’re both married, Allura is pregnant, and they must behave as befits their-

Allura shoves him into the wall with a smirk. Maybe some things can stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Shiro and Keith have a heart-to-heart.


End file.
